1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for a water-cooled engine.
2. Description of Background Art
A cooling device for a water-cooled engine is disclosed in Japanese Utility laid-Open No. Sho. 59-143823, entitled "Cooling Device for Water-Cooled Motorcycle."
According to the above-mentioned application, a cooling device includes pipes provided on respective lower sides of the two right and left radiators. The pieces are connected via a fork-like radiator hose to the inlet pipe of a water pump; the outlet pipe of the water pump is connected via a water hose to the cylinder of the engine; and the top end of the cylinder is connected via two water hoses to the respective top ends of the two radiators.
Small conventional water-cooled engines having relatively small emission, such as is mounted to a small motorcycle, is required to meet the following requirements:
(1) accessory parts, such as an ignition plug, are attachable to a substantially center part, when seen in plan view, of a cylinder head, for enhancing combustion efficiency of the engine; PA1 (2) sealing is ensured at a joint between the cylinder block and the cylinder head; PA1 (3) cooling efficiency of the cylinder head is enhanced; and, PA1 (4) the cylinder head has a space for attaching an accessory part, such as an ignition plug, a plurality of cylinder block attachment bolts, and a hose connection opening for connecting a hose for returning cooling water from the cooling water path of the cylinder head to the radiator.